TOW Season Eight
by CharlieDanceSimms
Summary: This starts off at the wedding reception. This is my first "F.R.I.E.N.D.S." fanfic, and I know I didn't exactly get the characters down... but I hope you like it anyway. Watch out for new Chapters up sometime soon.
1. Season 8: Episode 1

TV Show: F ****

TV Show: _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._

****

Author: _CharlieDanceSimms_

****

Title: _Season Eight… Surprise_

****

Rating: _PG (I Guess)_

****

Summary: _Basically it starts off at the wedding reception._

****

Author's Note: _This is my first 'Friends' fanfic and I just sorta randomly go this idea, so I hope you like it._

****

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything to do with 'Friends' except the Best Of tapes. =:^)_

****

Season Eight: PART ONE (Yea… I'll be adding chapters sometime…)

****

(Scene: Wedding reception… Chandler and Monica's first dance…)

****

Monica: Chandler… they're all starring at us!! Did you tell everyone I was pregnant or something??

****

Chandler: No, Mon, I think they're just watching the newly weds dancing together.

****

Monica: (Feeling stupid) Oh yeah, sorry. But why do you think Phoebe said all that about a pregnancy test in my trash?

****

Chandler: Who knows… maybe Phoebe just got… well, Phoebe like.

****

Monica: Yeah, maybe, but what if she wasn't lying?

****

Chandler: (Sighs) I don't know Monica. Can't we just dance? It's our song!

****

Monica: (Kissed him softly) Sorry…

****

Ross: I can't believe they are actually married now!

****

Phoebe: I know! It's so exciting! And just think, a baby now too! I'm so happy for them!

****

Joey: Baby?

****

Phoebe: (Glancing at Ross) Oh, right! See, Monica's pregnant. Ya hoo!

****

Joey: Baby? Pregnant? Monica? NO!

****

Ross: Yes, Joey.

****

Joey: How? (Phoebe and Ross give him looks) Well, not _how_ but… oh nevemind! (Gets up from the table and talks to the waiter about more food)

****

Ross: My baby sister's married! She's gonna have a baby! I- I don't believe it.

****

Phoebe: Ok, Ross calm down. Or I might have to hunt you down and kick your ass again.

****

Ross: (Trying not to laugh) Ok Pheebs. Speaking of, I'm just glad we found Chandler in time. I really don't wanna kick my best friend's ass.

****

Phoebe: (Laughing) Oh Ross, please! Stop!

****

Rachel: (Leans over to hear what the others are talking about) Hey Pheebs, Ross. The wedding was so beautiful, huh?

****

Phoebe: I should write a song about their baby!

****

Rachel: Oh, you shouldn't do that. Monica doesn't know that we know yet.

****

Phoebe: Right… I should go tell her!

****

Ross: She's dancing!

****

Joey: (Sitting back down) Chandler just told me that there isn't any baby. (Glares at Phoebe)

****

Phoebe: What? How can that be? We found the test! Maybe… oh! I bet it was a sign!

****

Ross: Right… what do you mean there's no baby? Monica's not pregnant.

****

Joey: Well, baby and pregnant usually go together.

****

Rachel: (Trying to change the subject) Who wants to dance with me?

****

Joey: Not me, I'm waiting for that hot waitress to bring me more chicken! Anyone want-

****

Ross: No Joe. You can keep the chicken you're not gonna eat. Enjoy the skin though. Come on Rach, let's dance.

(Offers his hand out. Rachel takes it and they walk over to the dance floor, next to Chandler and Monica)

****

Monica: Rach! What is all this about me being pregnant?

****

Rachel: Uh… well, Mon, we found the test in your bathroom!

****

Monica: But I didn't take a test!!

****

Ross: Chill out! Chandler, did you show her the outfit? Maybe she'll know you're ok and admit it.

****

Monica: I'm NOT having a baby! Would I not know if I was! And I would never hide that from you guys anyway! You know how I am about kids.

****

Rachel: Maybe… but what other way is there to explain the test! If it's not mine and it's not yours and it's not-

****

Ross: Oh my God, Phoebe's pregnant!

****

Rachel: (Sighs and shacks her head) Do you really think she'd keep that from us? And besides, after the triplets, she said she didn't wanna go through that again.

****

Chandler: Then whose is it? You 3 are the only girls that would ever use our bathroom.

****

Rachel: I dunno… can we just dance? This is so depressing.

****

Ross: (Dancing away from Chandler and Monica) Why is this depressing?

****

Rachel: I'm never gonna get married!

****

Ross: Sure you are! And it's gonna be just as beautiful as this one! I hope my… 4th wedding is this great.

****

Rachel: (Smiling) You're actually planning a 4th wedding? Oh wait, what am I saying? Of course you are, you're Ross!

****

Ross: Geesh! Can you guys go one day without making that joke?

****

Rachel: Why should we stop? It's such an easy one to make.

****

Ross: I wonder if Pheebs really is pregnant. I mean, it's obviously not Monica's and if it's not yours…

****

Rachel: Yeah, but come on. I mean, who? She doesn't even have a boyfriend or anything.

****

Ross: Hey, here's a weird thought. Have you noticed that Phoebe's been a little _too_ friendly with Gunther lately?

****

Rachel: Ew! Ross! I seriously doubt that!

****

Ross: Here's another weird thought- what if my 4th wedding and your wedding are just as beautiful as this one… and they are the same wedding.

****

Rachel: (Stops dancing and steps back to look at him) Are you serious? Ross!

****

Ross: Hey, hey, sorry. Just a thought.

****

Rachel: (Starts to dance with him again) Look, Ross, that's really sweet of you to offer, but I'm not ready to marry you… or anyone. Besides, we keep breaking up over the same-

****

Ross: We were on a break!

****

Rachel: Stop saying that! That's exactly why I won't be marrying you! I say one thing and you say another.

****

Ross: Ok. Sorry, I was just offering, you-

****

Joey: (Taps Rachel on the shoulder) May I have this dance?

****

Rachel: (Turning away from Ross and into Joey's arms) We'll talk later Ross. (Ross walks away) Hey Joe, how was your chicken… skin?

****

Joey: Great! You sure you don't want the chicken? I didn't lick it or anything.

****

Rachel: Eh, no thanks.

****

Joey: So, about the baby thing. What exactly happened?

****

Rachel: (Sighs) Me and Phoebe found a positive pregnancy test in Monica's trash can this morning. And so, it's her bathroom, so we thought it was her's. But she keeps saying it's not. And it's not mine… (Waiting to see if Joey will come up with the Phoebe being pregnant answer)

****

Joey: Huh. Well, it's not Mon's and it's not your's… that really only leaves one person!

****

Rachel: I'm pretty sure it's not Phoebe's Joe.

****

Joey: Phoebe? Oh! Sorry, I was thinking it was like a wedding guest's or something.

****

Rachel: (Shakes her head and laughs) No, Joe. It's not one of them either.

****

Joey: (Sadly) Oh. Well, then who?

****

Rachel: I guess we'll all talk about it later when the six of us get the chance. Can I go make a phone call?

****

Joey: Sure.

****

Rachel: You got money?

****

Joey: Uh huh… (Pulls out some old oreos from his uniform pocket) Oh! Want an Oreo?

****

Rachel: (Looks at the squished cookie) No. I'll see you later Joe. (Gets her purse across the room and pulls out some change. Goes down to lobby and finds the pay phones. She deposits the money and dials)

****

Ross: (Hears his cell phone playing a soft song from his pocket) Uh, sorry Mon. (Let's go of Monica, who he's dancing with, and pulls out his cell phone. Walking away, he puts it up to his ear. "Hello? Rachel? Where are you calling from? Downstairs… why are you crying? Ok, Rach, chill out, I'll be down in a sec. (Puts his phone back in his pocket and walks back to his sister.) I have to go check on something downstairs, but we can finish our dance later.

****

Monica: Ok. (Pulls Chandler out of Phoebe's arms and spins him around to face her.) My husband.

****

Rachel: (Sitting down on small green chair in the lobby, waiting for Ross. Sees him coming and smiles.) Hey Ross.

****

Ross: (Pulls another chair up and sits across from her.) What's wrong Rach?

****

Rachel: (Looking around) Well, first of all these chairs do NOT match this room!

****

Ross: That's why you were crying?

****

Rachel: No… Ross… I'm the one having the baby.

****

Phoebe: (Back to dancing with Chandler) Is something wrong? I can sense it.

****

Chandler: Rachel says she's not pregnant. And Monica's not pregnant either. So… are you?

****

Phoebe: No Chandler! I'm not pregnant. Who would be the dad anyway? Not my brother again!

****

Chandler: (Shaking his head) Ok Pheebs. But this means someone is lying. Because we can't have 3 women not having babies and one pregnancy test. It just doesn't work that way.

****

Phoebe: Oh! Want me to go sniff out the liar?

****

Chandler: Sure… you go do that… (Watches as Phoebe goes over to Monica and waves her arms around her back. Turns back to Chandler and shakes her head furiously. Chandler gives her a weird smile and looks away.)

****

Ross: What? Rachel!

****

Rachel: (Gets a weird look on her face) Whew! I feel SO much better now! Thanks for listening Ross. Let's go back upstairs. (Gets up and walks to the staircase.)

****

Ross: (Running over to her) Rachel! You have to talk about this!

****

Rachel: (Turning to face him, annoyed) No, Ross, I don't. I have to go back up to my best friends wedding and not tell anyone else… or I'll hunt you down and kick your ass. (Ross gives her a look) Sorry! It was easy! (Runs back up the stairs)

****

Ross: (Running after her) Rachel! Wait!

****

(Roll Credits… Commercials)

****

(Little Clippy at the end)

****

Chandler: (Dancing with Monica as Ross and Phoebe dance next to them) I can't believe we actually made it!

****

Monica: Yeah, that reminds me! We are gonna talk about your little detour later.

****

Chandler: I know, I know. But hey, Ross, at least I went through my wedding and it's not gonna become automatic divorce!

****

Ross: (Glares at him) I bet you $100 you can't go the rest of the night without making another crack about that. (Hoping his voice doesn't sound too shaky. Rachel wouldn't talk to him at all)

****

Chandler: Hey! Isn't that how you and Rachel got married? In Las Vegas? In the casino? Where the bet and… no! I SO do not agree on that bet!

****

Phoebe: Good! Because I have one right now! Ross… (Voice fades out as laugh track comes on and theme song plays)

****

MORE COMING SOON


	2. Season 8: Episode 2

TV Show: F ****

TV Show: _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._

****

Author: _CharlieDanceSimms_

****

Title: _Season Eight… Surprise_

****

Rating: _PG (I Guess)_

****

Summary: _Basically it starts off at the wedding reception._

****

Author's Note: _This is my first 'Friends' fanfic and I just sorta randomly go this idea, so I hope you like it._

****

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything to do with 'Friends' except the Best Of tapes. =:^)_

****

Season Eight: PART TWO

(Scene: Wedding reception… the 6 friends are huddled in a corner, trying to talk undisturbed)

Monica: Why is everyone saying I'm pregnant??

****

Ross: (Glancing at Rachel) Well-

****

Rachel: Ross! (Turning to Monica) We found the test in your trash. Are you sure its not yours?

****

Monica: YES!!

****

Phoebe: Ohhh… well, its _so_ not _mine_!

(All turn to Rachel, who sighs and looks at Ross)

****

Ross: You want me to explain Rach?

****

Joey: You and Rachel are back together??

****

Monica: That's so great you guys!

****

Rachel: No! Ross and me are _not_ back together, I just happened to tell him about 20 minutes ago.

****

Chandler: Oh… some joke but I just feel like telling it right now. So, Rachel, you're pregnant, huh?

****

Rachel: (Nods) Uh huh…

****

Monica: Oh my God! Rachel! When did you find out?

****

Rachel: This morning. Look, guys, I really don't wanna talk about this right now. You two just got married! You leave for your honeymoon in like an hour! Go and have fun.

****

Chandler: You sure Rach?

****

Rachel: YES!! And if any of you ask me about it again tonight… I'm gonna hunt you all down and kick your asses.

****

Ross: Enough with that already! It's not that funny!

****

Chandler: Sure it is! (Laughs like everyone else but Ross) Come on Mon, let's dance. (Pulls her back to the dance floor.)

(Chandler and Monica dance, as Ross and Phoebe and Rachel and Joey dance. They all switch partners after a while and Rachel is back with Ross)

****

Ross: Hey, Rach, I just have to ask this one quick thing. And I know you probably can kick my ass, especially after I taught you all about that unagi stuff. But, who's the dad?

****

Rachel: No, Ross. I wanna enjoy the wedding. This is the happiest day of our best friend's lives. (Song changes in the background) Chandler! Dance with me.

(Chandler and Rachel dance as Monica and Ross dance and Joey and Phoebe walk away talking about World War 1)

****

Rachel: So, where exactly did you go?

****

Chandler: My office…

****

Rachel: Ah! Should have known!

__

(Outside as Monica and Chandler get into limo to go off to honeymoon)

****

Monica: Off we go!

****

Chandler: Into the wild blue yonder.

****

Joey: Watch out!

****

Monica: For what?

****

Joey: (Getting weird looks from the others) Oh, nevermind. I was just… you _are_ going to the beach, right?

****

Monica: Yeah

Joey: Just be glad you're marrying Chandler instead of me. I don't think… well, the jellyfish.

****

Chandler: Ew! Joe!

****

Monica: I remember that… ew!

****

Chandler: Well, I dunno about you, but I'm off to my honeymoon (Gets into limo) Monica?

****

Monica: (Climbs in after) Bye! (Shuts door and it drives off)

(Everyone turns to Rachel)

****

Rachel: No! No! No! Let's just go home! (Starts off to the parking lot)

__

(Rachel and Joey walking into their apartment)

****

Joey: Hey Rach… it's not me is it?

****

Rachel: No! No! I mean-

****

Joey: Cuz it'd be ok if it was.

****

Rachel: Joey! Come on. We promised we'd never talk about that again. It was just that one night!

****

Joey: I know, but then who is it?

****

Rachel: I'm not telling anyone anymore tonight. Night Joe. (Walks off into his room)

****

Joey: (Shouting) Yeah! But it was a great one night! (Walks off into his room)

__

(Ross's apartment)

****

Ross: (On the phone) I can't believe she's pregnant!

****

Phoebe: (Heard on the other side, shown in her apartment) I know! You must be so happy!

****

Ross: What? Why?

****

Phoebe: Isn't it yours?

****

Ross: What? No! We told you guys, we're not back together.

****

Phoebe: Oh, I know. I just thought that maybe you just-

****

Ross: No! I mean… I even sorta tried to get her back tonight.

****

Phoebe: No way! What did you do?

****

Ross: I offered to make her wedding as beautiful as this one. And I said I wanted my wedding to be this nice. And then I offered for our weddings to be the same one.

****

Phoebe: You proposed!!!

****

Ross: Uh huh. But now she's pregnant… do you think it's Joey's?

****

Phoebe: I sure hope not! He's MY back up!

__

(Rachel's room)

(Rachel picks up her phone and dials slowly)

****

Voice: Hello?

****

Rachel: Hey… it's Rachel.

****

Voice: Rachel! What's up? Is something wrong?

****

Rachel: Um, honey, I'm pregnant.

****

(Roll Credits… Commercials)

****

(Little clippy at the end)

Chandler: (In the limo with his new wife) I love you Monica… now we have to fly off to Hawaii!

****

Monica: Uh huh… I love you too.

****

Chandler: Are you ok?

****

Monica: Yeah, I was just thinking about those jellyfish. Are there jellyfish in Hawaii?

****

Chandler: Well, if there are, I can always pee on you again.

****

Monica: Eh.

****

MORE COMING SOON


	3. Season 8: Episode 3

TV Show: F ****

TV Show: __F.R.I.E.N.D.S

****

Author: __CharlieDanceSimms

****

Title: __Season Eight… Surprise

****

Rating: __PG (I guess)

****

Summary: __Basically this starts off after the wedding and Rachel tells her secret to the gang.

****

Author's Note: __This is my first 'Friends' fanfiction, and I know the characters are a little off and it's not like the real show, but I'm bored and I have this idea. So I wrote it down! Yay me!

****

Disclaimer: __I don't own anything to do with 'Friends' except the Best Of tapes. =:^)

****

Season Eight: PART THREE

Ross: (Walks into Joey and Rachel's apartment) Hello! Rise and shine!!

****

Joey: (Coming out of his room) What?? It's early!

****

Ross: Your point?

****

Joey: It's Saturday! (Watches Rachel walk out of her room and into the bathroom) Oh no! Not again! I hate the pukie!!

****

Ross: Aw, poor Rach. Did she tell you who the father was?

****

Joey: No!

****

Rachel: (Coming out of the bathroom and looked at the guys) Ehllo. (Gives a small wave)

****

Ross: (Rushes over to her) Rach, are you ok?

****

Rachel: Hello!! No, I am not ok.

****

Ross: So, I'm guessing you don't wanna talk about it, huh?

****

Rachel: (Sitting on the couch) Well, I have to get it over with sometime. (Joey and Ross come over and sit on opposite sides of her) Well…?

****

Ross: Who… who's the father?

****

Rachel: Tag

****

Joey: Ah ha! I knew it! I knew it!

****

Ross: (Glares at Joey- then turns back to Rachel) Are you sure?

****

Rachel: Who else could it be? I haven't been on a date in forever… so Tag is pretty much the only option here.

****

Ross: Well, have you told him yet?

****

Rachel: Yeah, last night. I called him up and told him. He, uh, he seemed to take it pretty well. I think.

****

Joey: (Checking his watch) Oh! I have to go. We have to shot the scene from yesterday today. I just hope he's not drunk again.

****

Ross: (Watches as Joey leaves) Yeah, good luck. So, Rach, what… have you gone to the doctor yet or anything?

****

Rachel: I just found out yesterday Ross!

****

Ross: Oh right, yesterday…

****

Rachel: Ross, I really have to get ready for work. Unlink Chandler and Monica, I don't get off for their honeymoon.

****

Ross: (Jokingly) Did you try?

****

Rachel: (Serious) Yeah! (Goes into her room)

(Scene: Central Perk, later that day, everyone but Chandler, Monica, and Rachel are there)

****

Phoebe: I wonder what Chandler and Monica are doing right now… (Smiles, then gets a weird look on her face) Oh, ew, nevermind!

****

Ross: (Looking surprised) So, now you can see what other people are doing millions of miles away?

****

Phoebe: No… but what else would they be doing? (Everyone nods)

****

Rachel: (Walks in and collapses on the couch) I am pooped!

****

Ross: Hard day at work?

****

Rachel: No. I skipped work.

****

Ross: What? Why?

****

Rachel: I went to meet with Tag. And I made a doctor appointment and I just can't believe this. I'm tired and sick and pregnant… could life get any worse?

****

Joey: (Reading from the newspaper) Bomb kills hundreds… (looks up) Oh, sorry. What did you say?

****

Rachel: (Buries her head in her hands and starts to cry) Joey!!

(Scene: Rachel and Joey's- the next day. Joey is sitting on top of the counter and Rachel walks in)

****

Rachel: Oh! Joey… hi.

****

Joey: Hey Rach. I'm gonna order some chicken. Want the chicken?

****

Rachel: What is it with your sudden obsession with chicken?

****

Joey: Well, I figure that before you ask me to give up meat, I should eat all that I can.

****

Rachel: Ok. First of all- chicken _skin_ isn't meat. Second- I'm not a vegetarian.

****

Joey: Oh, right. Well, you want the chicken anyway.

****

Rachel: Uh, no Joe, that's ok. Look, I have to go meet Tag for dinner.

****

Joey: So, you two are back together?

****

Rachel: I'm not sure. It looks that way. I can't say I'm disappointed, he's so great. But, I'm not sure if it's just because I'm pregnant or if he still likes me.

****

Joey: You should just ask him.

****

Rachel: Uh, maybe. I was planning on doing that tonight.

(Microwave timer goes off)

****

Joey: Oh! Have to go off again. Film some more scenes. You know, movie star stuff.

****

Rachel: Right Joe, see ya later.

(Joey leaves)

(Scene: Phoebe's apartment)

(Phoebe is sitting on top of the table- playing guitar. Ross is watching)

****

Phoebe: Smelly cat… smelly cat… what are they feeding you? Smelly cat… (puts down guitar) oh no!

****

Ross: What?

****

Phoebe: This just doesn't feel the same now that Chandler and Monica are married.

****

Ross: What??

****

Phoebe: Oh, right! This song is secretly about Chandler and Monica.

****

Ross: What- how's that? You had that song way before they got together.

****

Phoebe: I know! But, remember, I'm physic.

****

Ross: Hum… so did you know Rachel and me were gonna get together?

****

Phoebe: Of course! And I know… oh wait. I'm not supposed to tell. It might ruin it for everyone. And if I do that I might mess up history. And if I do that- the whole world may end up differently. And if I do that-

****

Ross: Whoa, whoa, I get the point.

(Scene: Monica and Chandler are lying on the beach later at night)

****

Chandler: Do you remember when we very first met?

****

Monica: Yeah… you came over for Thanksgiving looking like something I don't even wanna think about- just like Ross.

****

Chandler: Oh, right… and you made me that wonderful macaroni.

****

Monica: Right, and the next year I chopped off your toe.

****

Chandler: You know, even if you hadn't lost all that weight, I'd still love you. You'd still be beautiful.

****

Monica: Aww… that's so sweet. (Chandler leans into to kiss her, but Monica jumps up and runs off to the ocean instead) Wheee!!!

****

Chandler: Watch out for the jellyfish!

****

Monica: (Turning sharply and running back to Chandler) Stop that! Are you gonna let me get in the water at all this week?

****

(Roll Credits… Commercials)

****

(Little Clippy at the end)

****

Joey: (In the shower) I'm singing in the rain! Singing in the rain! What a… I'm spitting in the rain! Spitting in the rain!

****

Rachel: (Outside the bathroom door) What are you doing in there?

****

Joey: (Stops the shower and comes out in a towel) That's my new song. For the war movie, I have to _spit_. (Spitting on Rachel as he pronunciates)

****

Rachel: (Wipes her face) Gee, thanks for that Joe. You know, if you spit in the rain, no one would able to tell. It'd be raining. So, _spit_ on that Mr…

****

Joey: Tribbiani!

****

Rachel: Nevermind, Joe, nevermind. Just keep on spitting.

****

MORE COMING SOON

****

Author's Other Note: __I know this story is really stupid and this chapter is pretty much pointless. But I have to have a few other chapters before I have the big thing I have planned happened. So… just wait for the good stuff. =:^)


	4. Season 8: Episode 4

OK

OK!!! Since the season premiere is coming on in, what, 2 days, I decided to finish this fast. I don't feel like writing up chapters, so I'm just gonna sum up what happens in my story.

(AN: **I know NOTHING about the REAL season 8. Everytime a commercial for it comes on, change the channel. This is MY STORY and I thought up the WHOLE thing.**)

Ok! So Rachel thinks that the baby is Tag's. But it turns out to be Joey's. Rachel and Ross get back together and Phoebe and Joey get together tooooooo. Um... Monica and Chandler live happily ever after. =:^)

So there you go!


End file.
